22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Steel Massimo
Profile Quote: "Courage is just doing what you have to do, even if you're terrified." Steel Massimo; a name known well to the people of Giga City. He is their advocate, their one true, loyal guardian, the knight to the city's people in their darkest hours. He is also a fake. The Massimo people know is actually a cowardly reploid named Eroe, a former grunt to the Federation. Taken in and trained by the real Massimo, Eroe was jittery, quiet and reclusive, despite what Massimo apparently saw in the newly developed reploid. Eroe has been known to show bravery, although it has gotten him into plenty of times trouble before, and when Epsilon sealed off Giga City from the outside world, he was none to wild that the real Massimo chose him as the bearer of the revolutionary Steel Armor. But he carries it with the hopes that perhaps, if he can be strong, he will no longer have to wear the armor and he can simply return to where he feels comfortable; hiding among the nameless ranks of the Federation army. General Information The real Massimo began a small task force in Giga City to help defend it better than he could on his own. Massimo hand selected each member of the team based on certain qualities he believed each could contribute best. Eroe is the youngest in terms of activation time and the rookie of the team, but Massimo chose him to wear the armor because he sees incredible potential in the young bot. It is important to note that the Steel Armor is a special type of armor developed specifically for the real Massimo, likely a reward by a higher up friend in the Federation ranks. Both Massimo and Eroe are a class of reploid known as Versata Class, which is a recently developed reploid capable of utilizing different armors to adapt to situations in the warzone. Since they have to be willing the accept certain conditions due to the large range of available armors, this makes them highly susceptible to viruses. However, the Steel Armor is reported to have a special state-of-the-art anti-virus sequence that is capable of repelling virtually any virus. This feature has been untested... and Eroe hopes he never has to find out if the rumor is true. Recent History *Eroe, posing as Massimo, managed to convince Epsilon to release Federation POWs early on in the Giga City conflict. *Eroe Massimo attempted to duel Scarface to get information. Predictably, he was defeated and captured and is now being held prisoner in Tianna Camp with the few remaining Federation POWs. *After the attack on Giga City made by Apollo Flame, Massimo encountered and confronted Vile. Vile managed to defeat Massimo, piercing his core compartment, but functioned just long enough for Eroe to arrive and pass along the Steel armor to him. No one has yet to figure out the death of the real Massimo. Trivia *Eroe once lost a bet with his former team mate, Technic, and was forced to ask Ferham on a date. Hilarity arose before he even asked the question. *Both Massimo and Eroe have respect for the leaders of the Liberion Army, although Eroe is terrified of Ferham. *Massimo once organized an infiltration mission cover for Hunters Layer and Rhythm. The alibi was that the two girls were on a honeymoon. Rhythm took it well enough, but Layer just about lost it when Zero showed up in disguise. Category:Characters Category:X Series Category:Reploids Category:Federation Category:Feature Characters